Help
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: What is Sakura's life really like? Is it really as perfect as everyone thinks? Warning: Some abuse in this story.


**Hey! Mika-Chan here and this is my fifth oneshot. I hope you like it, though I could use much work on writing. **

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters because if I did than I would be rich and already made SasukexSakura happen. **

* * *

><p>"Sakura get your ass down here!"<p>

I pause from getting ready and run down stairs, knowing if I didn't get down there fast enough then I would get it. Once I reach the end of the stairs I automatically feel a searing pain on my cheek. Realizing she hit me, I look up.

"Yes mom?" I said knowing not to show the pain it was causing me.

"I told you not to call me that; you are no child of mine!" she replied hitting me again. It was so hard it knocked me to the floor.

This is how it is in my house since I was eight years old and my father died on a mission. My mother used to be the nicest person you could ever meet, but since father died she started drinking and abusing me. She says that I put shame on my father's name by trying to be a ninja. I mean, I know I'm not the best but it stills hurts when she says it.

After a good 20 minutes of getting beat, she finally leaves me to finish getting ready and head out the door to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke at the bridge and wait for Kakashi sensei. As I come into view of the bridge I see Sasuke leaning against the bridge relaxing. Knowing Naruto won't be there for another few minutes gives me time to relax also; it's not that I hate the boy it's just that sometimes he can get on my nerves with his cheery loudness.

"Good morning Sasuke!" I say sitting next to him on the ledge.

"Aa." He replied not even turning my way.

It's sort of hard acting happy all of the time, I know one of these days I'm going to snap. It was silent for a couple of minutes before I heard someone scream my name and of course on instinct I immediately tensed up. I relax again once I saw it's the one and only knuckle headed ninja and I see Sasuke looking at me weirdly out of the corner of my eye. I don't pay much attention to it for Naruto already bounded up to us talking about Kakashi being late, same old same old.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yea Naruto?"

"Why is there a big bruise on your face?" he said in a curious manner.

I pause trying to think of an excuse and curse my luck for forgetting to put cover up on it.

"It's nothing, I ran into a door. I was in such a hurry getting ready I didn't even see it. I-I'm fine really." I said pathetically.

"You need to be more careful, Sakura. You could get seriously hurt." He said in a worried tone and I immediately felt bad for lying to him.

Thank god he bought it though; otherwise I don't know what would happen. Sasuke on the other hand is smarter than that. I look over and see him staring off into spacing as if thinking of something important. I'm just glad he didn't ask me.

It's been around two hours since Naruto got here and there is still no sign of Kakashi.

"Can't he once be on time?" Naruto growled out.

"Then he wouldn't be Kakashi sensei would he?" I mumbled feeling a bit tired from getting little sleep.

"Sorry, I'm late guys; you see there was an old…" A lazy voice said before getting cut off.

"Liar!" Naruto and I scream.

"Uh anyway, there aren't any missions today. You're all free to go." Kakashi said poofing away.

As soon as he said that Naruto ran off saying he was starving, so he no doubt went to Ichiraku to clean them out of their ramen. He was probably bringing the Hyuga heiress with him also since they are now dating. Sasuke on the other hand just walked off in a random direction from what I could tell. Even though he's more open after he got back from killing his brother he still isn't as social as others. I sighed and headed off to the cherry blossom tree at the top of the hill. I usually go there to relax and sometimes think.

I must've dozed off because the next things I know the sun was setting. After a couple minutes of sitting there, I heard the sound of footsteps coming in my direction and look up and find to my surprise the infamous Uchiha himself. Confused, I watched him sit down next to me not saying anything. I couldn't help but think he looked peaceful like that.

"You okay Sasuke?" I asked unsure of why he was randomly sitting next to me. I mean he never cared to even be seen by me unless on a mission or when dragged by Naruto to eat ramen with us.

"I should be asking you that. Where did you really get that bruise, Sakura?" he said not even looking my way.

"W-what are you talking about? I already told you and Naruto that I ran into a door." I said trying to look sincere with what I was saying.

"I'm not stupid, just tell me what happened." He replied firmly finally turning to look me in the eyes.

I was shocked at first because once I looked into his midnight eyes I could see what I thought was concern in them. Unfortunately, as soon as I saw the emotion it was gone leaving me thinking it was my imagination.

"Why would you care anyway?" I mumbled trying to hold back my tears. I don't want to cry in front of him anymore. I don't want to seem weak.

"I'm worried…" he said looking in the other direction clearly embarrassed of the situation he was put in, even though he didn't show it much.

I sighed thinking of the consequences of telling him about my mother. If I didn't tell him, I would only have to wait a year before I could move out since I'm currently seventeen. The down side is since I can't fight back against my own mother she would probably kill me before I was old enough to leave.

I already talked to Tsunade about moving before I was a legal adult, but she said even if I was responsible she would rather me wait till I was eighteen or I could move in with another person my age so I wasn't alone. I really don't see why I have to live with someone if I'm a Jounin and can protect myself, but she still ordered it. I did bring to her attention how Naruto and Sasuke could live on their own and she replied with, "They have been alone from a young age and there is nothing I can do about them. You though, Sakura, have had a family all this time so you should either live with your mother or at least move in with a friend." I was irritated after that and just left.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah." He said after turning my way again.

"It was my mother. It happens all of the time." I said tears finally falling.

"Why would your own mother do that to you Sakura?" He said seemingly worried and also a bit curious.

I told him about when my father died and how my mother started drinking. I also told him of the abuse, both physical and mental that she put me through. Through the whole explanation he didn't say anything; he just listened patiently with sadness and worry shining brightly in his eyes. There was another emotion I couldn't name, but that didn't matter at the moment. I also told him of me going to Tsunade asking to live on my own and her response.

After I was finished explaining everything to him I started crying really hard. I have never told anyone about my situation at home and I now have.

"Sakura" he said, but before I could say anything I felt him pull me into an embrace. I was extremely shocked of course. I mean this is Sasuke we're talking about. Once I got of my shock I hugged him back still trying to quit crying. When I finally stopped crying, I pulled away saying sorry.

"It's okay. I have an idea, if you're willing to listen." He said

"Okay, what is it?" I said still sniffling.

"You…could live with me." He said hiding what he was really feeling under his usual indifferent mask.

"W-what, you would really do that for me?" I said snapping my head up to look at him.

"Sure, I'm not going to let you go through that every day, Sakura." He said as if it were obvious.

"Are you sure about this?" I said after calming down.

"Yes, besides there is definitely enough space at the Uchiha compound." He said somewhat irritated from having to repeat himself.

"Thanks so much Sasuke." I said happily

"Hn." He replied going back to his usual self

*Time Skip*

After informing Tsunade of where I would be staying from now on, all she did was smirk and said it was fine with her. Of course all that was left to do was get my stuff from the house. Sasuke volunteered to come in with me and let's just say it was a bit crazy. My mother was furious once she found out, but she didn't really try hurting me with someone there. Well, physically that is she did say some pretty horrible things to me. Fortunately, the Uchiha death glare shut her up, because Sasuke looked about ready to kill her.

I was so excited about getting out of that horrible house. It took a few hours to get everything situated in my new room, which I found out was right across from Sasuke's. Once it was finished I was so happy that I jumped on Sasuke giving him a hug. It ended in both of us falling on my bed with me straddling him much to my embarrassment.

To my surprise though he didn't try to get me off, actually all he did was smirk and flip us over.

"S-sasuke?" I said my face probably darker than my hair right now.

"Hmmm?" he replied nuzzling his face into my neck.

I am shocked I can tell you that much. Everyone knows Sasuke doesn't like to show his emotions. Even though he has been more open since his return, he's never been like this.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yea, I just figured since you're going to be living with me I should be more open with my feelings now shouldn't I?"

"I suppose so." I said smiling lightly.

"I should also say that I have some feelings for you and I have since I returned to Konoha." He said smugly.

"Really?" I said happily looking into his eyes to see if he was just messing with me.

"You know I don't like repeating myself Sakura." He said leaning down to give me a mind blowing kiss, which I returned eagerly.

"I love you Sasuke."

"Aa." He replied pulling me closer. Tired from the day's events I snuggled up to him falling into a peaceful sleep about the bright future ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think. I accept criticism.<strong>


End file.
